1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel cell system including a fuel cell, and a control method for the fuel cell system.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell system which, in response to modification of an amount of power generated by a fuel cell, controls an air flow rate on a cathode inlet side to a target air flow rate corresponding to a required power generation amount and controls an air pressure on the cathode inlet side is available in the related art (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-42839 (JP-2002-42839 A)). The air pressure on the cathode inlet side is controlled by adjusting an opening of a back pressure control valve provided on a cathode outlet side (JP-2002-42839 A and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-29158 (JP-2011-29158 A)).
In the related art, however, sufficient consideration has not been given to control performed in a case where the amount of power generated by the fuel cell decreases due to a reduction in a surface area of platinum serving as an electrode catalyst accompanying use of the fuel cell.